ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony: Guardians of Equestria
My Little Pony Guardians of Equestria is an animated feature-length film based on the My Little Pony franchise and the series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It was released theatrically on ,20 July 2019 in the United States. The film takes place between the season eight finale and the season nine premiere. Plot The mane 6 are hosting a friendship parade when Tempest in her travels receives an sos message from an unknown area so she gets her bags ready and leaves Griffinstone to inform Twilight about this. On the third day of the friendship parade Tempest arrives and informs Twilight. Twilight takes immediate action and tells the mane 6 to ready up for an adventure. Tempest then goes to tell Sunburst and asks him the coordinates of where the message was sent from. Sunburst then informs Tempest that it is from Abyssinia the land of cats, Tempest then arrives on the last day of the friendship parade and tells Twilight about Abyssinia and her and the mane 6 head to Kludgetown to get Capper who used to live at Abyssinia and Skystar who was also Kludgetown joins the mane 6 and Tempest on an amazing adventure across Equestria to save Abyssinia from the evil Princess Skyla. When the mane 9 go to Abyssinia they find that everyone is a little too happy they look around to only find they where all evil changelings and the real Abyssiniaians where trapped under Princess Skyla's castle, After and epic fight Skyla decides to give up her pony form and to become Princess Chrystalina (Queen Chrystaliy's Daughter) but after some friendship speech, Princess Chrystalina becomes reformed and starts ruling the changed changeling kingdom with Thorax. The Abyssiniaians where too happy to have been saved but The King and Queen are angry at Capper, Their son for leaving them at a young age, Scared that he had died, The King and the Queen where too delighted to see him again, So they hand down Abyssinia to Capper who was more than delighted to now be Prince Dapperpaws!. To Celebrate this special occasion Twilight and her friends decide to throw a surprise party with the famous puddy cat, Kitty Purry! Cast * Tara Strong: Princess Twilight Sparkle * Andrea Libman: Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie * Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna and Muffins * Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo * Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow * Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon * Taye Diggs: Capper * Kristin Chenoweth: Princess Skystar and Cookie Crumbles * Dove Cameron: Princess Skyla * Skylar Astin: King of Abyssinia and Sunburst * Anna Camp: Queen of Abyssinia * Adam Devine: Chummer and Changeling Guard 1 * Maya Rudolph: Sweeps Kittan * Millie Bobby Brown: Sweetie Belle * Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom * Zoe Saldana: Princess Celestia and Changeling Guard 2 * Katy Perry: Kitty Purry * Uzo Aduba : Queen Novo * Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie (singing voice) * Kazumi Evans: Rarity (singing voice) * Rebecca Shoichet: Twilight Sparkle (singing voice) Merchandise As usual a new line of reboot Mlp toys came out to celebrate this movie Song List: Be okay : Mane 6 and Spike A True Adventure : Tempest Shadow We got this : Mane 6, Spike, Tempest, Capper and Skystar Silly Little Ponies : Princess Skyla We got this (reprise) : Mane 6 Welcome, today : Abyssinia citizens Faster Than Ever! : Mane 6 Shine like rainbows : Kitty Purry Gallery Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Lionsgate Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Films